


A One in a Lifetime

by LaserChick101



Category: Assassin's Creed, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Drabble Collection, Drowning, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Animus (Assassin's Creed)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserChick101/pseuds/LaserChick101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabbles about the life and relationship of Merlin and Arthur in Camelot and in every universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drowning

Drowning, deeper and deeper. Slowly sinking in the water, seeing only a light that continues to diminish as the darkness surrounds the man. The sinking sensation sets in, as he realizes that, perhaps he may never see that light again. The light in the darkness. His chest burns, the world blurs. This is the end. He closes his eyes, accepting his fate. Fate is a cruel thing. 

But then the once calm waters is disturbed. A young man dives in, tugging on the drowning man. A whisper comes from the lake of Avalon, ‘Fate is cruel, but destiny is forever.’


	2. The Animus (or the Assassin's Creed crossover)

Genetics is the basis of our bodies, compiled by genetic information going back centuries. The Double Helix, the triple helix, it goes back to the world before this  ‘Modern Age’. But before today there was yesterday. 

 

Merlin knew that Abstergo was more than it seemed. he knew this but...this job was well paying. And they knew how desperate he was. So what was a few computer tests and experiments that traced his bloodline from the beginning, compared to? 

 

After all, they had promised to take care of his mother in return after all. How could he say no? They had muttered, “another sage,” and “old blood,” in his presence as he walked through the doors, but he had had other things on his mind. Things like if his sacrifice would be enough for them. He was not prepared, however, walking into this, when they stopped a piece of metal upon his head, nothing too big and strange, and yet it was cool upon touch. They strapped him in and told him, that it would be perfectly safe and practically painless. Explaining, how he would delve into his ancestor’s memories and relive what they did, and through this process and in chronological order, they would glean the information they needed off him.

 

All in all, it was simple and straightforward, almost  _ too  _ simple. He relaxed and let himself fall into the purr of the machine, his mind floating far away from his body and into the recesses of his conscience. 

 

_ The animus was a thing of beauty, but all he could feel his heartbeat in his chest as though he was running. His eyes fluttered closed and his vision was white. he heard a distant chatter and shouting a sweet yet unfamiliar,  _ to familiar,  _ silk like voice.  _ **_Arthur._ ** _  His mind supplied for him. _

 

“Okay  **Merlin,** umm...so things have changed around here, you have a choice, work for us and we will take care of  _ all  _ your little problem if you join us. You will do as planned only, instead, it will be for us. We will show you what we are and what we stand for and in the end, you can decide to work for Abstergo or  _ us.” The voice practically purred the last word out and it sent shivers through his ever distant body. But he would do this,  _ **_anything_ ** _ for him, his subconscious whispered.  _

  
“Now, are you ready to begin?” 


	3. My Love

You make me feel as if the only god that exists is you. Your golden hair, that shines brightly in the sun, make very noble envy. Sword skills, that make you the best in the land. And a deep and passionate love, that makes me envy the girl who you love. The serving girl, Gwen. My friend. And yet as I try to ignore my feelings, all I can feel his anguish as I see you look at her with eyes full of adoration. And then turn to me, with eyes full of annoyance. It hurts. And sometimes I just want to scream and cry for you to notice me. Me the one who stood by you. Me the one who saves you every time. me the one you look for comfort. Me who cares so much. 

You make me feel so much. It makes me want to hate a dollophead like you. You who puts e in the stocks, for any little thing. You who humiliates me, without a second's notice. You who insults me so easily. You whose smile can light up the darkest of nights. You say you can not understand me, that I am a mystery to you. But if you just asked once. I would tell you everything, magic and all. I want so much, but I will appreciate the moments I have with you for now. I will appreciate the affectionate pat on the back and the indulgent smile, the smirk when you think you have one up me, I will accept everything.

All because,

I love you.


End file.
